


Cupcake

by picante_chica



Series: Ateez college au [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Relationships, Laundromat, M/M, Slight swearing, Vomit Mention, drinking mention, side woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Hongjoong meets Yunho at the dorm laundromat at 3am.





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> I think Yunho and Hongjoong are really cute together so... I wrote this. It’s not proofread. Enjoy!

Hongjoong picked up his favorite sweater off the floor and held back a gag. It was covered in Jongho’s vomit. He turned to look at his roommate who was practically asleep already.

“Mingi, what the fuck?”

Mingi had come back from a party with a shivering Jongho in tow, and had apparently decided to lend Hongjoong’s sweater to the extremely drunk boy. Inevitably, Jongho threw up all over himself. Jongho was now curled up against Mingi, peacefully sleeping. Mingi was slightly less drunk, but still drunk enough that Hongjoong couldn’t properly yell at him. It would have to wait until Mingi was sober again. Hongjoong sighed and threw the sweater into his dirty clothes hamper. He cleaned the rest of Jongho’s mess off the floor, trying not to puke also. By the time he was finished, Mingi was properly asleep and snoring loudly. 

Hongjoong rolled his eyes. He looked at the clock on his desk, which was blinking 3:14am. He knew he couldn’t leave his sweater until his next laundry trip, so he sighed and gathered his laundry items. His room key and student ID, his phone, detergent, fabric softener, and his hamper of dirty clothing. He figured he should just do it all to get it over with. He slid his feet into his sandals and left the dorm. He took the elevator to the building’s basement and took the right turn into the dorm laundromat. He was surprised to see someone else there so late at night. The boy looked like he was half asleep as he scrolled aimlessly on his phone. There was one washer turning lazily just to the left of where he was leaning. 

Hongjoong politely took a washer across the room from the other boy. He pulled the sweater off the top of the pile of clothing and scrunched his nose at the smell emanating from it. He threw the sweater in a separate washer from the rest of his clothing. He swiped his student card in each washer and started his laundry. He grumbled quietly at the fact that he had to pay extra because of Mingi’s terrible partying habit. He perched himself on top of the washer that had his sweater in it. He was halfway through his twitter feed when the boy across the room spoke up.

“Rough night?”

Hongjoong was startled to hear the velvety tone of the other boy’s voice. He looked up from his phone and locked eyes with the (extremely attractive) boy. He remembered that it was socially acceptable to respond of someone asked you a question.

“Uh, Yeah. My roommate’s friend threw up on my sweater,” he spluttered.

“Ah. That explains the smell. I’m only here this late because I like the quiet. I’m Yunho by the way.”

“I’m Hongjoong,” he reached out to awkwardly shake Yunho’s hand.

Hongjoong and Yunho talked idly while the washers turned. Yunho’s washer stopped first and he switched it to the dryer. He had only been there for a few minutes before Hongjoong, so their laundry was done at about the same time. Yunho waited for Hongjoong to gather his things.

“What floor do you live on? I can walk you up,” Yunho offered.

“Third floor for me, what about you?”

A huge grin spread across Yunho’s face as he said he also lived on the third floor. Hongjoong smiled back and walked next to Yunho to the elevator. When they got to their floor, Hongjoong went to head to his own room, but Yunho grabbed his wrist.

“Wait! Um, can I show you something in my room? You have to promise not to tell anyone though,” he mumbled.

Hongjoong cocked his head to one side, “What could you possibly have to show me Yunho?”

He was just teasing Yunho because he really wanted to go with Yunho. He liked the boy, and it didn’t hurt that he was tall and handsome. Yunho was blushing, hand still loosely holding Hongjoong’s wrist. 

“It’s kind of a secret.”

Hongjoong’s curiosity was peaked now, so he agreed to go to Yunho’s room. They went the opposite way of Hongjoong’s room and stopped in front of room 312. Yunho let Hongjoong go in first. Surprisingly, there were two other people in Yunho’s room and they were both still awake. They were snuggled together on the bed pushed the the left side of the room, apparently watching a movie.

“I didn’t think you guys would still be up. Hongjoong, this is my roommate Wooyoung and his boyfriend San. Guys, this is Hongjoong.”

Both boys greeted him and he waved at them, still uncomfortably holding his laundry basket. Yunho took it from him and set it off to the side. Hongjoong was confused. Did Yunho want to show off his roommate? 

“So is Hongjoong your new boyfriend or were you planning to fuck him. Because we can leave if you want,” San taunted.

Yunho’s face went red,”No, he’s just a friend! I wanted to show him cupcake.”

Hongjoong was even more confused now. Why did Yunho want to show him a dessert? Was Yunho a baker? Yunho seemed to sense Hongjoong’s confusion. He led Hongjoong to the closed closet.

“Like I said, you have to promise not to tell anyone,” he said.

Yunho held his pinky out expectantly and Hongjoong linked their pinkies together with a giggle. Yunho slid the closet door to reveal a cage with a ferret sniffing at him interestedly. 

Hongjoong gasped,”How do you have a ferret in your closet?”

Yunho smiled and opened the cage door,”This is Cupcake. San picked out the name. We all chipped in to buy him. He loves to meet new people.”

The ferret eagerly bounded our of his cage onto Hongjoong’s lap. Hongjoong pet Cupcake’s head And was surprised that the fur was so soft under his fingers. Cupcake was sniffing his shirt and making little honking noises.

“He really likes you,” Yunho laughed.

Cupcake hopped off his lap and started running around the room. Now that Hongjoong was paying attention, he saw the signs that there was a pet in the dorm. There were toys scattered around the room, a litter box in one corner, and a tiny set of stairs onto each bed. He didn’t know how he didn’t notice earlier. Cupcake waddled up the stairs onto Wooyoung’s bed. He flopped onto San’s chest, licking at his chin. San laughed and pet Cupcake. 

“So is Cupcake your way of picking up guys? Because honestly, he’s working.”

Yunho blushed again,”I usually only show him to people I think are really cute. Would you maybe want to go out with me sometime? For coffee or something?”

Hongjoong smiled,”Only if I can see Cupcake again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this story are based off of a story my gym teacher told me interestingly enough. Leave comments and kudos! <3


End file.
